


[Podfic] The Fine Art of River Diplomacy

by sisi_rambles



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Peter has to take a business trip to mainland Europe.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] The Fine Art of River Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fine Art of River Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288545) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade). 



**Length:** 00:01:44

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/The%20Fine%20Art%20of%20River%20Diplomacy.mp3) (1.2 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Rivers%20of%20London/The%20Fine%20Art%20of%20River%20Diplomacy.m4b) (1.0 MB)

  



End file.
